


The After Party.

by DreadWolfInMyDreams



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadWolfInMyDreams/pseuds/DreadWolfInMyDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Emma isala ma" - "I am in need of you"<br/>"Ar lath ma." - "I love you"</p></blockquote>





	The After Party.

"Come, dance with me before the band stops playing." he said smiling at her and extending his hand. All she wanted the entire night was now standing before her. She took his hand and danced with him as the music faded. When it stopped she looked at him and said "Follow me.". It was a simple request and one he was happy to comply with. Solas had watched her making her way through the Orlesian court all night effortlessly navigating these vain, pompous souls without them ever realizing she had slipped away to investigate one thing or another. She was walking past a group with him following behind her when she heard a noble say "What in Thedas is she doing with her manservant following behind her?" Before she could even think to turn around she heard Dorian's voice responding. "It is late and the Lady Inquisitor is not used to such affairs. She is more than likely retiring and her man servant will see to it that she is not disturbed. Act not like you do not have a servant that cares for you in the same manner." Lavellan smiled and continued walking as she thought about what exactly she was doing.  She smiled.  Tonight he would not get away from her with excuses about research or painting or whatever other excuse he usually gave her.  Tonight she would find out if he would be hers or if this was just a game. 

 

As they walked into the room she decided to take control starting things off a little different.  Lavellan turned to Solas as the door closed and pushed him up against it.  She pressed herself against him and brushed her lips against his, her tongue asking for entrance to his mouth which he gave willingly.  Solas was so shocked by her actions that at first all he did was react.  Her hands were roaming his body and her mouth was stealing his breath.  He pushed back slightly and she relented looking at him with carnal desire, hair askew and breathing heavily. She had already succeeded in untying his breeches and his member was erect and out for her to see.  While still looking at him she slowly knelt down in front of him.  His eyes widened as he realized her intentions.  She smiled wickedly as she let her tongue run from the base of him to the tip slowly, savoring the way he tasted on her tongue just as much as the noise that came out of him.  After a moment of teasing she enveloped him in her mouth sucking lightly.  As much as she enjoyed surprising him she was equally caught off guard when his hands intertwined in her hair and he began moving her head ever so slightly to a rhythm that pleased him.  She started moving faster as his moans became louder and louder and when he lost control he cried out in pleasure.  She continued to move for a moment or two letting him come down and committing the taste of him to memory.

 

Lavellan smiled pleased with herself that she had taken control and that he had responded positively instead of rejecting her.  When she looked up the look in Solas's eyes could only be described as predatory.  He leaned down and with one swift movement picked her up and carried her to the bed.  Once there he kicked his breeches off the rest of the way and removed his shirt.  Lavellan laid there marveling at his musculature compared to other elven men she had seen.  He was lithe and lean with an undertone of power she did not understand.  He stood there staring at her for a moment and then said "Undress."  It was one word but the tone of it sent shivers down her spine and although she was already aroused from her previous act she felt herself becoming warmed just at the sound of his voice.  Lavellan thought  _He_ _is trying to take control.  This is going to be interesting._   Lavellan got up on her knees and looked him in the eye. She slowly removed the sash from the ridiculous outfit Josephine had made her wear allowing the coat to fall open enough to show some of her skin.  Still kneeling she leaned back and removed the shoes they had insisted she wear and she threw them across the room.  She removed the coat button by button still watching him until the coat lay on the floor next to the bed.  Clad only in breeches and an undershirt she stopped and looked at him.  He looked like he was ready to rip the rest of her clothes off her body if she took any more time removing them herself.  She stilled herself and waited a moment until he growled at her.  Before he could move forward she laughed. "Impatient ma vhenan?  Would you like to help?"  At her words he reached forward and tore her undershirt in two throwing each half in a different direction.  He then grabbed behind her knees and pulled until she was on her back and in one swift movement pulled off her breeches and smallclothes.  after throwing them behind him he turned and moved forward but stopped a moment. 

 

Lavellan felt a surge of fear move through her.  Was he going to leave?  Had he changed his mind so late in the game? 

 

Solas stood there staring at her.  His eyes raked across her body taking it in.  Her small pert breats, the curve of her hips, even the scar above her belly button she received while fighting a dragon.  "You are more beautiful than I could ever have imagined." He whispered taking  a hand and running it lightly up her stomach to rest between her breasts.  "And you are mine."  The finality with which he said this surprised him even more than her.  Before she could respond his mouth was on her breast and he began massaging her center with his thumb.  She cried out in shock and pleasure realizing he had turned the tables on her and gained control without her even noticing.  He continued to massage her even as he slipped a finger inside of her.  His mouth moved from one breast to another as he massaged her inside and out and she could feel her climax building.  Greedy for her moans Solas covered her mouth with his as she reached her climax making it so her cries of pleasure were his and his alone.  When she was finished he continued to let his hand roam over her body and she could feel him hard against her thigh. "Emma isala ma."  She said to him voice laced with lust and longing.  Solas faltered for a moment at her words before moving to obey them.  He positioned himself feeling how ready she was before slowly, agonizingly slowly, entering into her.  He held her hips still so she could not thrust up on him and began slowly pumping into her. Lavellan wanted him to move faster, harder she wanted more but she knew she would not get it in this position at any rate.  Making a split decision she grabbed one of his arms and pushed at the elbow bending it and then throwing one leg over him effectively rolling them over so she was on top of him.  Solas gasped as she rolled her hips forward putting her hands on his chest.  Lavellan began to roll faster and faster moaning his name with her head tilted slightly back and her fingernails beginning to claw into his light skin. 

 

Solas marveled at the woman on top of him moaning his name in pleasure.  He could feel her nails biting into his flesh and he did not care.  He would wear those marks for all to see if he could.  She was his finally and he would not waste this moment for anything.  Waiting until she had been going for a little while Solas then began pumping his hips up as she rolled hers forward.  Her eyes shot open as he pumped harder.  _Two can play at this game_ He thought.  He continued to pump into her wanting to bring her to pleasure one more time.  He could feel her starting to tighten around him and as she screamed his name he came with such force it surprised him.  She laid on his chest exhausted and ran one hand up to play with the tip of his ear.  "Ar lath ma, Solas." She whispered moving off of him and laying beside him.  Solas rolled over and wrapped her in his arms both elated and frightened by the emotion in her words.  This would not end well and he knew it.  But tonight... tonight he would put everything aside and just be Solas.  "Ar lath ma." he said looking into her eyes which shone so brightly back at him. 

 

Yes, tonight he would just enjoy the feel of his lover wrapped in his arms.  He would worry about the repercussion later.

 

Two rooms away Dorian lay next to Iron Bull smiling.  Iron Bull rolled his eyes and said "I don't care if you won this bet there is no way I'm going to let you dress me in any of your Tevinter nonsense."  Dorian just laughed, amused by his partner and happy for his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> "Emma isala ma" - "I am in need of you"  
> "Ar lath ma." - "I love you"


End file.
